Just Something About the Boy
by Juta-Chan
Summary: Clary is new to Idris High, and within the first two weeks she is already getting bullied by Aline Penhallows and her Posse. It is Jace that helps her out of it, and afterward he shrugs it off. But Clary begins to discover new feelings for the boy, and it seems like fate brings the two together again and again.
1. Being Bullied Being Saved

_**A/N Hello! I really hope you enjoy this first chapter for 'Just Something About the Boy' I called it that because I'm listening to 'About the boy' right now, its a song for those who didn't know, and its by Little Mix, CHECK IT OUT! **_

_**Don't worry, Clary won't always be an emotional wreck. But come-on, I would be worse then her if I were in that situation. Oh, and she doesn't hate Jace. I ship them, so nothing too bad will happen. I want to get it started now, so enjoy! P.S Try to ignore the typos if there are any.. I'm using wordpad so it doesn't correct me!**_

0000000000

"Don't just stand there, give it to me!" I cower against the wall, clutching my sketchbook to my chest as tightly as I could. I squeeze my eyes shut, and I feel tears escape throught my lashes and streak down down my face.

"Leave me alone." I say, though it comes out weak and hoarse. I Think about what happened to the strong Clary I used to be. The one no-one messed with. What happened? Well, I moved. Now I'm friendless, on week two at Idris Highschool, being bullied for my artistic trait.

Aline Pennhallows is the 'leader bitch', of the group of girls that ocasionally steal my things, and pull my hair, and graffiti the school with insults about me.

Anyway, Aline storms up to me and snatches the book from my arms, my finger nails catching on the ring of the book. Flipping it open, she grins and starts describing the drawings and showing them to the crowd that has gathered.

"Stop it!" I shout, causing Aline to look up and stare at me. "Give it back to me now!" I cry.

She puts a hand on her chin, looking toward the ceiling, _as if _she's really considering it. "Hmm... I'd rather not."

"Aline, enough." A voice says from the crowd. It is soft and angelic, yet firm. Then he is there, right in front of me.

Jace Wayland

I know who he is, just from the blur of colours as I try to see through tears.

His golden hair, and lean phisique. And those eyes, like a lions.

Jace Wayland, top jock and handsomest boy in the school. Extending a hand. For me, Clary Fray, the girl who gets bullied every two days, near the bottom of the popular foodchain.

"So? You gonna let me help you up, Gingerbread?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

I kind of forgot to say that Jace is mostly a complete ass. I don't even know why he's helping me up right now if thats what he's gonna say to me.

I don't know if he even remembers me, but we've bumped into eachother more than one in the hall, and all he's ever really said was, "Watch it, Red."

And I've heard quite a few rumours of him being a player, so I don't really know what I think of him.

Not that anyone at this school CARES about my opinion of him.

I've just realized that he's been standing there this whole time with his arm out while I've been blankly staring at him.

"Look, Red, I know I'm breath-takenly gorgeous, but my arms getting sore and I don't have all day."

That stupid, self-absorbed, rude, obnoxious, arrogant, golden-eyed, handsome- I am getting off-track.

I get up without taking his hand, brush my self off, calmly walk over to Aline, snatch my book off her, bitch slap her, and storm into the girls bathroom.

I slam a toilet door shut and lean against it. I shut my eyes, breathing in and out. But instead of the firm, re-assuring breaths I wish and expect, my breaths come out shakey.

Suddenly I burst into tears, sliding down the door and onto the floor. I cry for what seems like ages, but I realize that its probably only been 20 minutes at most.

When I've stopped it suddenly hits me.

I bitch-slapped Aline Pennhallows.

Uh Oh.

0000000000

_**A/N Sorry it's a bit short, hehe. I'll try better next time, it's just I always have a bit of trouble starting out.**_

_**I forgot to do the Disclaimer, not that I think anyone will actually believe I made the characters, but just saying, all rights to Cassandra Clare!**_

_**Oh, and I just want to thank simplymoshingintomordor because she was my INSPIRATION. Check her out if you like the modern day AU kind of thing.**_

_**She only has one story 'Battle of the Bands' but I promise it is really swell.**_

_**I'll stop now. I need to rest or something.**_

_**A/N Heya, new chapter already! I'm sorry I was just so excited, hehe.**_

_**I GOT A REVIEW WITHIN FIFTEEN MINUTES! Thank you to that special reviewer.**_

_**I don't have anything to say. So on with the story!**_

0000000000

I sigh as I walk to the princible's office, I really should think before I slap. I'm going to get in SO much trouble, just another fault on my record. I mean it's only the second one, and the last one was after I yelled at Aline. And guess what they did? Put us in detention together, and then when we bickered, gave us a dash on our reports. What did they think was going to happen? That we would get over our differences and become best friends?

Didn't think so.

I take a seat opposite Mr. Starkweather, and the principle take his glasses off and sets them on the table. "Just on time, Clarissa."

"I'd prefer it if you called me Clary." I correct him.

He gives me a look, "Clarissa, I don't think you are in the position to be _prefering_ names for yourself. I will call you by the name on your birth certificate, and your first name is Clarrisa.

I sigh in defeat and try to think of a new subject,"Aline is late." I state.

My, my, my, I did a fabulous job, didn't I?

"She is. However, we can start without her." He says, clasping his hands on the table.

Just. _Fabulous._

"Mr. Starkweather, I didn't slap her for no reason. Really." I say, no help in denying-

(A/N how the popcorn do you even spell that word?)

-it, a teacher saw the whole thing.

"Well, Clarissa, I know you are not the kind of girl who starts fistfights without something behind the scenes." He says.

"It was barely a fist fight." I say, annoyed.

"Clarrissa," His voice takes on a sound of warning, "Do not interuppt me."

I nod.

"But you know that I do not tolorate violence in this school, and seeing as Aline was not sighted to be harming anyone, you will be put in detention for the rest of the week, and she will not."

I closed my eyes, anger pulsing through my body. "Did you or whatever teacher that was there see what she was doing to me?"

"No, actually, Mrs. Lynn saw the slap, not much more. She also saw you rudely decline Jace Wayland's offer to help you." I focus on the board behind him, I think I'm seeing red.

"Not that I'm very happy with Jace at this very stage. It seems he will be accompaning you in detention tonight-"

"What?" I say, glancing up at him.

"Jace has gotten himself into trouble." Mr. Starkweather shakes his head.

"Anyway, Clarissa, please just come at the end of the school dayfor your detention with Ms. Price and we will not mark it on your record. Now, I believe you have gym at this very moment. Aline will be called here to speak with me and afterward she will be sent to a different class instead of gym." He says.

YAY!

I nod numbly and stand up, "Goodbye." I say firmly, then I walk out the room silently.

Ok, mostly because I'm scared that if I open my mouth, I will really get a strike on my record.

0000000000

I go down the hall and to my right, there is the gym. On my right after I turn right, there is the Female Change Rooms.

You know that awkward moment where you're late and everyone seems to freeze and stare at you as you walk somewhere? Yeah, well that was what happened as I awkwardly and slowly entered the gym and went right while EVERYONE stared.

I opened the change room door and ran right into Aline, which make me stumble backward. Her whole face twists into an ugly scowl, and I try not to laugh but fail.

"Greetings." I say, bobbing my head.

"You little ska-"

"Language Ali," Jace saunters up behind her, and wraps an arm around her waist.

Since when were they dating? What the cheeseballs is happening? He defended _m_e against _her_ and now they're _together_?

Look I know I said that I think Jace is a jerk but that should be ME! He should have his arm wrapped around MY waist. Even though my waist is so much smaller than Aline's and he could probably do that twice.

"Yo Clary," Jace smiles at me. That jerk! He's trying to make me jealous

"Hello." I give him a not-so-friendly-look and duck past the two and into the room "Goodbye."

Ha, well I'm not interested. Despite the words I thought before.

I see Jace's confused face that makes me cackle as soon as the door shuts behind me. He's probably wondering: What dat girl ain't faintin'?

Ha. Well, guess what Matey Potatey? I'm not a girl!

I-I mean, I'm not like other girls.

That mistake never happened.

Goodbye.

_**A/N Look I know that was really short and I said I'd do better... BUT I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?**_

_**Any suggestions? Please review and tell me what weird and Clacey events shall happen.**_

_**Or PM me!**_

_**-Jutamanee (Jade?)**_

_**A/N Hello Dear 10 Followers, 2 Faves and 1 Reveiwer. :)**_

_**I've already started the chapter before any one has had a chance to suggest things that will happen, so I'm just saying, I've hade idea's too! Here's my list:**_

_**-Drunk Clary or Jace (I just love drunks in stories, well, I love funny drunks in stories. :P )**_

_**- Jace and Clary have to do a project together! (It means they'll ask Q's and go over to eachother's house's *wink* *wink*)**_

_**-Something Romantic that Happens in a Storage Closet (Even I don't know, that kind of thing just gets me all fluttery and in a romantic mood)**_

_**-Note Passing (You know, Jace sends a note to a girl but Clary gets it instead and she either gets offended -if its a nasty hat note- or flattered -if its a lovely love letter! But this is my leeast favourite.)**_

_**-Clary to make Friends (It is hard to write about alone girl, I don't think I'm the only one who wants her to be popular... but it seems like thats how it works in fanfictions these days, all about the tragedy and pain.)**_

_**-A Ball! (I want there to be a scene where she makes 1 friend, -I think it'll be Simon- and they're just talking friendily and kicking a ball to eathother)**_

_**Hahaha, I bet you were thinking I would put an actual like, Formal Ball in there. No way Hosay, If anything a party, that might happen if you want a drunk scene! I FEEL A PLAN HATCHING!**_

0000000000


	2. Mr Starkweather

_**A/N Heya, new chapter already! I'm sorry I was just so excited, hehe.**_

_**I GOT A REVIEW WITHIN FIFTEEN MINUTES! Thank you to that special reviwer.**_

_**I don't have anything to say. So on with the story!**_

0000000000

I sigh as I walk to the princible's office, I really should think before I slap. I'm going to get in SO much trouble, just another fault on my record. I mean its only the second one, and the last one was after I yelled at Aline. And guess what they did? Put us in detention together, and then when we bickered, gave us a dash on our reports. What did they think was going to happen?

I sit down, and the principle take his glasses off and sets them on the table. "Just on time, Clarissa."

"Clary. Call me Clary please." I correct him.

He gives me a look, "Clarissa, I don't think you are in the position to be suggesting names for yourself. I will call you by the name on your birth certificate, nothing else.

"Aline is late." I state, changing the subject.

"She is. However, we can start without her." He says, clasping his hands on the table. I hold back a groan.

"Mr. Starkweather, I didn't slap her for no reason. Really." I say, no help in lieing, I know he won't beleive me, a teacher saw the whole thing. At least that means he knows that it wasn't without reason.

"Well, Clarissa, I know you are not the kind of girl who starts fistfights without something behind the scenes." He sighs, as if he doesn't want to say it.

"But you know that I do not tolorate violence in this school, and seeing as Aline was not sighted to be harming anyone, you will be put in detention for the rest of the week, and she will not."

I closed my eyes, anger pulsing through my body. "Did you or whatever teacher that was there see what she was doing to me?"

"No, actually, Mrs. Lynn saw the slap, not much more. She also saw you rudely decline Jace Wayland's offer to help you." I focus on the board behind him, I think I'm seeing red.

"Not that I'm very happy with Jace at this very stage. It seems he will be accompaning you in detention tonight-"

"What?" I say, glancing up at him.

"Jace has gotten himself into trouble." Mr. Starkweather shakes his head.

"What kind of trouble?" I ask, and I find myself leaning against the table toward him.

I don't know why I suddenly care so much. Jace is always getting in detention, maybe its just out of curiousity.

"Don't worry Clarrissa, just be here after school hours for your detention with Ms. Price. Now, I believe you have gym at this very moment. Aline will be called here to speak with me and afterward she will be sent to a different class instead of gym." He says.

I nod and stand up, "Goodbye." I say firmly, then I walk out the room silently.

0000000000

I go down the hall and to my right, there is the gym. On my right after I turn right, there is the Female Change Rooms.

You know that awkward moment where you're late and everyone seems to freeze and stare at you as you walk somewhere? Yeah, well that was what happened.

I opened the change room door and ran right into Aline, which make me stumble backward. Her whole face twists into an ugly scowl, and I hide back a laugh.

"Greetings." I say, bobbing my head.

"You little ska-"

"Language Ali," Jace saunters up behind her, and wraps an arm around her waist.

What the FREAKING CHEESEBALLS?

"Yo Clary," Jace smiles at me.

"Hello." I duck past the two of them and into the bathrooms "Goodbye."

I see Jace's confused face that make me cackle as soon as the door is shut behind me. He's probably wondering: What dat girl ain't faintin'?

Ha. Well, guess what Matey Potatey? I'm not a girl!

I-I mean, I'm not like other girls.

That mistake never happened.

Goodbye.

_**A/N Look I know that was really short and I said I'd do better... BUT I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?**_

_**Any suggestions? Please review and tell me what weird and Clacey events shall happen.**_

_**Or PM me!**_

_**-Jutamanee (Jade?)**_


	3. In Detention

_**A/N Hello Dear Readers :)**_

_**You know how I wanted suggestions? Yeah well no-one has said anything yet!**_

_**...**_

_**Thats awkward.**_

_**Anyway, just saying that I've had idea's too! Here's my list:**_

_**-Drunk Clary or Jace (I just love drunks in stories, well, I love funny drunks in stories. :P )**_

_**- Jace and Clary have to do a project together! (It means they'll ask Q's and go over to eachother's house's *wink* *wink*)**_

_**-Something Romantic that Happens in a Storage Closet (Even I don't know, that kind of thing just gets me all fluttery and in a romantic mood)**_

_**-Note Passing (You know, Jace sends a note to a girl but Clary gets it instead and she either gets offended -if its a nasty hat note- or flattered -if its a lovely love letter! But this is my leeast favourite.)**_

_**-Clary to make Friends (It is hard to write about alone girl, I don't think I'm the only one who wants her to be popular... but it seems like thats how it works in fanfictions these days, all about the tragedy and pain.)**_

_**-A Ball! (I want there to be a scene where she makes 1 friend, -I think it'll be Simon- and they're just talking friendily and kicking a ball to eathother)**_

_**Hahaha, I bet you were thinking I would put an actual like, Formal Ball in there. No way Hosay, If anything a party, that might happen if you want a drunk scene! I FEEL A PLAN HATCHING!**_

0000000000

CLARY

"So, I'm Jace."

"I've heard."

They sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Can you be nice?"

"Maybe not to you." I say, watching the door.

"What was your name again? Carly?" He asks, resting his head on his hands.

"It's Clary." I say, taking out my sketchbook and flipping it open. I turn away from Jace, hoping that he'll get the idea and GO AWAY.

I start drawing -for some weird reason- an angel, and when Jace looks over my shoulder he chuckles.

"I know your inspired by mwa to draw such a beautiful creature and can't wait to be in private to draw my face but Mrs Price is walking down the hallway and I'm afraid you'll have to save it for later." He clicks his tounge.

"If you want you can even get a picture of me, just to refresh your memory." Jace beams.

I wait a long time before saying in an even tone, "This is a girl."

I start to draw hair and a long dress, and when I look at Jace, he looks quite taken-a back and offended.

I hold back my laughter, just to keep the nonchalent image going.

Mrs Price walks though the door and I shove the book into my bag. "So, these are the two criminals who slap girls and knock out men."

I turn and stare at Jace, "You _knocked out a guy?" _I whispered making a face.

"You_ slapped a girl?" _Jace makes the same face of horror.

"Oh please, slightly, tapping a girls cheek is nothing compared to beating someone unconsious."

"Who said I beat him up? I did, but you can't just assume that." He said raising his eyebrow.

"You are such an Instigator!" I whisper-yelled.

"Well I don't know what that means!" He whisper-yelled back.

"Then your stupid." I say, I'm joking but he seems genuinley hurt.

"Hey, I was sticking up for you." He says, his expression darkening.

Ha, yeah right. Jace Wayland, sticking up for ME?! HAHAHAHAHA

He didn't even know my name a second ago.

"You're joking," I say, rolling my eyes.

He looks defeated and... depressed? "Yeah, of course I was joking." He murmurs, looking out the window.

I stare at him. For quite a while before the Mrs Price yells, "Have you two been listening?!"

I snap out of my daze, and look at her blankly. "What?" I say quietly.

Now I realize I look like a big dummy.

You can see the steam coming from her ears, and her whole face is red. She storms up to us and slams her hand on our desk.

Jace jumps and glares at her, "What are you doing?" He accuses her.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing Jace Wayla-"

"Then just tell me already." Jace interupts calmly. I shake me head, _we're in detention and he's mouthing off to the teacher._

Mrs Price put her hands on her hips, "I'm giving you both detention for four more weeks together in this room to put together a biography of the other person."

She whips out an A6 piece of paper and continues, "This big, must be filled, one picture, can't be any bigger than the area of 36 square centimetres."

Jace puts his arms behind his head, "Pffft, one page full of me, I can do that."

"Jace Wayland I don't believed you listened." Mrs Price says, "Of eachother."

She smiles a fake smile, "How much do you know about Clary?"

Jace frowns for a second before wrappin an arm around me, I groan.

"Pa-lease, we're best friends!"

"If you know her so well, What is her last name?" Mrs Price challenges.

He looks at me, thinking. He's really going to guess? Seriously?

JACE

Come on, I'm in half her classes, I should know. Ok, I know I didn't get her first name right, but Carly was pretty close!

I know it starts with an 'F'. I know it does.

Was it Free?

Clary Free. Nope.

Far?

Clary Far. Wrong.

Faye?

Clary Faye.

That sounds just about right.

"Her names Clary Faye." Jace says with a smug look.  
_

CLARY

So. Close.

"Incorrect."

Jace sits up, with the funniest look on his face. "What?!"

"Her name is Clary Fray." Mrs Price smiles her real smile.

"EW. PUT DAT THING AWAY YOU NASTY WOMAN!" I shout, then slap my hand over my mouth.

_OOPSIE DAISY._

_I'm dead._


	4. A Dancing Magnus and A Desperate Clary

**A/N Hai. Just saying that I don't thik the last chapter was very good, but I'll try to make it up to you by making this chapter longer and have a romantic conversation involving a closet... or something romantic, I haven't wrote it yet and I was actually thinking of having it her after school? But maybe it can be long and I can do the day after in the same chapter. I will definitely have that closet scene though.**

**Then of course, at the end of the day, Clary and Jace have their first detention working on their 'projects'. Hehe.**

**Enjoy!**

0000000000

I ride home on my bike at 6.00, and now I'm on just pedaling slowly and enjoying the view. I mean, I'm usually very impatient and I would be home by now. But I've been feeling very relaxed today and I even waited out until the whole of detention was over quite happily. Unlike Jace, whom as soon as the clock struck 4.30, raced out the door, flipping the bird at Mrs. Price.

He thought he would actually get away with it. Yeah right!

Now he has to do two hours of picking up rubbish at school.

Of course, I too, thought that there was a chance of Mrs. Price forgiving me for insulting and screaming after smiling. Anyway, I'll be joining him on that too.

I never thought I'd spend so much time with Jace, I actually feel like I know him! I'm actually excited.

This can't be right.

I laugh to myself and look around. Tall pretty, well-kept building loom over me. It is obviously a rich neiborhood. And it is one I am not familiar with.

I frown and try and look for a street sign, but there isn't one in sight. I am about to run ahead when I feel an ear-splitting head ache. I crouch down with my bike leant against me, shutting me eyes.

It hurts. So bad.

I sit on the curb and grab out my drink bottle, it is surprisingly light, which means its empty.

Well, we're screwed.

I look at the street number of the house, 24. I shrug and pull myself up by the letter box. It is a decorated white and gold house with a slit at the top. I stagger to the door and slam my hand on the doorbell.

I wait a few seconds, partly admiring the garden and partly holding my head and sulking in pain. I'm in the middle of looking at the sky (**A/N I don't know**?) when I hear a door open.

"Clary?"

I turn around and instantly regret it.

A shirtless Jace stands before me, with a towel around his neck, his chest and face gleam slightly with sweat and in his hand he has a waterbottle.

"I- Uh- Jace. Hello." I stutter, tearing my eyes away from him and his body.

The ends of his mouth turn upwards, "I'm guessing you just couldn't get enough of me and followed me home? Clary, I didn't know you thought of me that way." He grins, "Although I don't blame you. Every girl can't get enough of thi-"

I hold my head again and moan, ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch! There it is again, those sharp pains.

OW!

Annnd I'vee fainted.

0000000000

"Clary?" I hear an angelic voice that awakens me from my sleep.

Ok, I'll cut the crap. It's obviously Jace. And- oh hell no!

I'm in his god-damned room.

On his god-damned bed.

"Clary, are you okay?" He asks, all of a sudden he appears above my head, like a freaking angel.

HOW DOES HE DO IT?!

Anyway, while he's in the concerned mood, I might as well act like a love-drunk girl out of an anime.

Hey, don't blame me, he might mistaken it for just being a bit drowsy, I'll fall asleep later and pretend it never happened. See, fool-proof plan.

"Jace?" I pretend to be all confused and not knowing where I am.

"Clary," He lets out a deep breath. "You hit your head when you fainted, I wasn't sure whether to call someone."

"Where am I?" I ask innocently, slowley getting up and wincing.

Darling, I feel no pain.

Darling? Maybe I did hit my head. That plan is not looking so great now either.

Jace grabs an icepack and rests it on my head, I jump, "That's too cold, fool."

So much for being romantic.

Jace rolls his eyes, "You're in my bed, I my house, in a not-so-great condition, and you still treat me like poo."

I snort, "I treat you like poo?"

The plan is out the picture.

"Well, I don't want to swear, Mayrse is bringing in soup any moment for you." He says, glancing around.

"Right." I chuckle.

We lead into an awkward silence, and while he just stares at a random spot on the wall, I stare at his face.

I thought that it was only his appearance that was angelic, but I've realized, on certain parts of his personality, he really does respect elders, and girls -ulike the rumours-.

So mostly the thing that puts me off is that ego.

And he knows it.

"Clary," Jace pauses, then laughs. "I know I'm a god, but can you stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat?"

"What? I mean, how did you-?" I splutter. Just then the door opens and in comes a mid-fourties lady with a tray of hot soup.

"Mayrse, haven't you ever heard of kno-"Jace rants and continues as the lady ignores him and talks to me.

"Are you ok dear? Jace said you hit your head when you fell." She asks me, and I nod and sit up enough for her to set the tray up properly and pour some soup.

"Hey." Jace interuppts, "I'll do it," Then he murmurs something I can't catch and picks up the spoon, and dipping it in the soup.

He holds up a full spoon and is about to put it in my mouth before he stops and looks expectantly at Mayrse, hinting it was time she left. When the door is shut he tossed it in my mouth and reached under the bed.

He pulled out a glasses case. I snickered, "You wear glasses?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, I don't -keeping eating that soup."

I sigh and put another spoon into my mouth, its so good. I avert my eyes to the bowl ad is about the put my spoon in the soup when another one joins me.

I look up and I see Jace happily puts the spoon in his mouth and then immediately gets another one. It only takes me a second to realize that-

I am sharing food with Jace Wayland.

I drop my spoon.

"Hey, why'd you do that Gingerbread?" Jace accuses.

I just stare at him, don't know what's gotten into me, I was never like this before. The last few times I was with Jace I was trying to get out, but now I just feel like I want to stay right here with him.

"Hey, Clary? Does it still hurt?" He asks, looking sincere.

"Yeah," Suddenly I feel this really big need-

To pee.

"Umm, Jace. Do you know where the bathroom is?" I ask, flushing.

"Yes I do." He says not really looking at me.

"C-Can you take me to it?" Only now I realize that he put a top on again, and it's bothering me.

He stands up and I follow him down the hall, he opens a door, thats when I see that each door is exactly the same. *Sighs* I'm not going to be able to find his room again...

"Jace, what I can't find your room?" I ask.

He smirks, "Didn't think I'd ever hear that from you." I hit him playfully.

Jace smiles, "Down the hall, to the right, third door on the left."

OK, Down the hall, to the right, third door on the left. Easy enough.

"Ok, bye." I say, going in.

After doing my buisness I walk out and down the hall, when I notice that I don't know where the hell I am going.

What did Jace say again?

Down the hall, to the- the left? Yeah, I think so. I turn left and then remember the last one was left too.

I take the door on the left and open it, expecting to see Jace bent over the soup.

Instead I see a glittery Magnus teaching Alec how to dance. Magnus looks up, his cat-like eyes trailing over me. He slowly lowers his hands and Alec turns around.

His face goes red, "Uhh, w-what are you doing?" He stutters.

"Umm, I don't know." I slowly back out of the doorway and close it, not looking away from the two.

Once its shut I sigh.

Down the hall, to the right, third door on the left. Down the hall, to the right, third door on the left. Down the hall, to the right, third door on the left.

I walk back to Jace's room without difficulty, and when I decide to knock, I hear a huff and the door opens.

He looks as if he's about to be sarcastic, but when he looks at me his expression softens. "Are you alright, you're very pale." He feels my forehead and I close my eyes against his touch.

"Yeah, just had a little...run-in with your brother." I sigh.

He removes his hand and puts his hand on my back. He pulls me toward him and leans in, I shut my eyes and get ready for the kiss. But Jace shuts the door behind me and laughs.

Oh.

He pulled me in so he could shut the door.

I hope I didn't just look desperate. I look up at him and he's smirking down at me.

"I knew you had a thing for me."


	5. Sadness, Frustration, and Evil Trees

I walk to school the next day, on my way admiring the flowers and birds. Part of me feels relaxed and joyful. And the other nervous to see Jace. I arrive at school, and decide I would just try to avoid him, a bit like I did last night. Well, I didn't block him out, but I avoided un-nesasary eye contact.

"Yo, little red!" A certain golden-haired boy run up to me and starts walking next to me.

Well, so much for ignoring him.

"Hi." I say bluntly. We sit in silence, the tension thickening.

"So, um..." Jace sighs and stops me, I turn to face him and raise my brow. He looks at me straight in the eye and breathes deeply. "Clary I-"

"JACEY!" Aline saunters up to Jace and links her arm in his, planting a sloppy kiss next his mouth. He turns to her and smirks, his eyes lowering.

I clench my fist and stomp off, don't blame me for a having a hissy-fit, he knows now how I feel, so why stuff it in my face?

Anyway, I thought he was over with Aline! I turn around ready to slap if he's run after me.

He didn't. And maybe I'm a bit dissapointed. Ok, really dissapointed. I thought he would at least come and see if I was alright.

I'll just forget him, I reach into my jeans pocket and bring out my iPod. I put it on shuffle and sit under a tree after realizing I'm thirty minutes early.

Around five minutes I realize I'm crying, maybe because the stupid 'Pod' decided to play the saddest songs I have. I turn the darned thing off but then I've got the song stuck in my head and I start to hum it with a shaky voice.

Another round of crying.

All of sudden someone sits down beside, I get ready to tell Jace I'm fine and to smile at him and that we have a moment.

But as soon as I see his face, I suddenly feel very angry. I get up and march away to class.

As soon as I enter the class I go to sit at the back, Jace is in this class. I actually thought of trying to blend in so he won't notice me. HA.

Good luck camouflauging these red locks.

I hide my head behind my Math book and sink into my seat. Hopefully the students won't think twice of the sniffling in the back corner.

To my utter dissapointment, Jace plopped down into the seat next to me and just stared at me.

"Hello, Clary." He says. I ignore him, stand up and silently excuse myself from the room. Once inside the empty hall I head straight for an unoccupied room. Unfortnately the first one I see is a storage closet.

I enter the room and sit down on an upturned bucket. I wouldv'e looked further or gone outside -which would've been more pleasent- but if Jace follows me down the hall, I would be still walking. At the moments he has no clue that I came in h-

The door suddenly slams open and Jace comes in, shutting and locking it behind him.

I stand up and shove him out of the way. Well, at least I try to, he barely moves an inch.

I chuckles watching me attempt to get passed, but this only adds fuel to my flaming fire, even though I partly understand how ridiculous a red-haired midget would look trying to defeat a gorgeous foot-ball star.

I finally give up and step back. "Clary," Jace begins, "Why are you mad?"

I turn red, "Why am I mad?!"

"I'm mad because you flirt with girls and get them to like you and then you put on a show with your girlfriend infront of them! You know what that is called Jace? Its a player, and a heartbreaker, and its you." His expression seems to soften and his body deflates.

I take this chance to push him aside and storm out into the courtyard. Jace seems to have given up or slowed down, but he definitely is out of sight.

I walk faster while looking back trying to see him. That was a bad idea because-

I walk smack bang into a tree, knocking me unconsious.

Good Job, Clary the Clutz.

**A/N Hi!**

**I honestly didn't like this chapter. But sorry this took so long.**

**I wasn't as motivated because I haven't gotten many reviews!**

**Please do review, and I don't mind more suggestions and critisms!**


	6. Hai :)

**A/N CHAPTER 6!**

**Enjoy!**

I'm dizzy and my head hurts as I slowly open my eyes.

"Clary? Are you alright?" Jace hovers over me, I don't know how he does it, but he looks like an angle.

Is it just me or is this situation very familiar?

I look around and realize that I'm in the sick bay. Then a lady rushes in with an ice pack and is about to put it on my head until I slap it out of her hand and it skitters across the floor.

I hold my head from the sudden movement, "Not that again, please." Jace chuckles, remembering.

I meet his eye and laugh, and our smiles both fade as we stare into eachothers eyes.

Gold and Green.

The romantic gaze quickly escalates to a staring contest, but meh.

The nurse lady backs away slowly, a confused/horrifyed look on her face. I lean forward, and so does he until we're inches apart.

Tears sting my eyes as I try not to break the stare. I realize how close we are and that I'm angry and pull back, blinking.

Jace jumps up and woops in achievement. Then settles when he spots my glare, he sits down. "So, Clary. I thought about it a bit, and I know why you're angry. And it's totally reasonable," I smile slightly and listen intently as he pauses.

"and don't worry or feel embarrassed when I say its ok and its just a natural effect I have on women." He looks up and winks.

I jerk away, what was he on about?

"You're look confused." Jace states, frowning and tilting his head. "Do I need to spell it out for you Clary?" He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

I have no clue.

Please do spell it for me.

He opens one eye and sighs, "You're jealous of Aline."

My jaw drops, "Aline?!"

His eyebrows knit together- actually I don't like that comparison or saying or whatever because if his TWO eyebrows were knitted together to make one then he would have a mono-brow. And a monobrow would NOT look good on Jace Wayland- I need to stop blabbering- as he says "You're not jealous of her?"

"HA! No way, I don't want to be her, she's a sl-"

The door pops open and the nurse interupts "Language please." and it closes shut.

I roll my eyes and continue, "As I was saying, no of course not, she's a s-" The door creaks open slightly and I see the nurses narrowed eye popping through.

"-a slug." I finish and raise my eyebrows. It shuts once again. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

Jace sighs and says "Well, if you don't want to be her you want to be in her position. Right?"

Yes. I would love to date you. I would love to have friends. Uhh, not her friends, they're bitches, just friends.

"No." I say looking away. "No. Not at all."

Jace looks defeated, "Ok."

I suddenly feel like kissing him.

"Jace, so are you two together?" I ask cautiously.

"Who?" Jace asks, I shoot him a look. "Me and Aline?"

I roll my eyes, "Don't be stupid."

"It can't be helped."

"Just answer the damned question."

"No." Jace shakes his head.

"Why were you two kissing?" I question.

"She kissed me!" Jace stands up, gesturing.

"I didn't see you pushing her away!" I say sitting up

"It was out of shock, Clary!"

"Whatever." I sink into the bed, my hair displaying across the pillow.

"Clary, I'm sorry." Jace sits down on the chair next to the bed.

"Accepted." I say bluntly. "What time is it?"

"3.12."

My head snaps up and I hop out of bed. "Dude! WE HAVE DETENTION!"

Be both run to the door, my head hurts but its not as bad as what Ms. Price would do if we were late.

Well, it should be obvious that I'm a tad slower than Jace, so he grabs my hand and pulls me (drags me) across to the OTHER FREAKING SIDE of the building.

And even though my arm feels like it's being pulled out of its socket, I feel nervous holding his hand (clutching his as if my life depened on it) He obviously is thinking that too because he is running as fast as an ostrich.

I laugh. I just imagined Jace as an ostrich. A sexy ostrich.

"What?" Jace slows and gives me a weird look. Oh. I said that out loud?

"Urm, what?" I say.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Wh-"

"We should get to detention." I flush and start running, he catches up in a- ok, it doesn't take him very long- and we head to Ms. Price's room.

As soon as we open the door we meet a very red and veiny-headed Ms Price.

"YOU ARE LATE!" She booms. I sigh, and even though it was a bad idea, roll my eyes. Luckily she doesn't see because she's too busy staring at Jace who's just staring out the window. Does she have a crush on him?

Ew. Oh my god.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shout at her. Her eyes flicker to mine, she looks hesitant as she goes to her desk.

"Mind telling me why you two were late?" She asks.

I sigh, as Jace opens his mouth, he's going to make me look stupid.

"Well, Clary and I were talking about eachother so we could get to know eachother-" He winks at me "-and then Clary saw a squirrel and ran to it and it scratched her face." He says in a rush. Then takes a deep breath and continues, "It messed up her face quite a bit- See?"

I gape at him. "There is NOT anything-"

Ms. Price suddenly comes into my sight and nods, "Yes, her face does seem somewhat distorted. You may start on your projects as I do some work... try to be quiet."

I glare at Jace as we go to the back of the room.

"Why?" I whisper-yell.

He whisper-laughs "Don't worry about it Clary, you look beautiful."

I flush.

"Thanks."

**A/N That wasn't a very good ending but I just wanted to finish this one so I could start a new one and it would be the actual project.**


	7. Isabelle is quite the door slammer

**A/N Chapter seven already! Gosh, I don't make people wait long do I?**

**Should I? Is two chapters in one day a bit much?**

**Meh, whatever. Tell me if you like the fast updates or if you think I should slow down. Either way,**

**Enjoy!**

"So, what is your full name?" Jace asks, getting out a notepad.

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild-Morgenstern. What's yours?" I say, my pencil and pad already ready.

"Jace Herondale." He answers.

"Why Herondale? I thought you were a Lightwood."

Jace's eyes lower, "The Lightwoods adopted me, my dad died in war and my mother committed suicide after he did."

"Oh. I'm sorry for bringing that up." Jace laughs unemotionally.

"It's in the questions, it's not your fault anyway. You were just curious." I just stare at him for a moment, making sure he's alright, but he still has that dull look on his face.

Not a good sign.

I look down and go to the next question, "What year were you born?"

"1991." He says bluntly.

I scribble it down. "Same, except I'm not 17 yet."

Jace looks down at the sheet. "Height?"

I sigh, this is to show how short I am compared to him. Ms. Price did this on purpose.

"5'1." I mumble.

Jace laughs and it seems he has returned to his usual self, "I'm 5'11." He says between laughs.

"Very funny Jace." I try not to smile but I do as I write down his height.

"Who's in your family?" I ask him.

"Well, you've heard of Alec and Isabelle." I shudder, Isabelle had once been with Aline when they had poured paint on my head when I opened my locker door. Alec seemed nice enough, the quiet type, reading, really nice blue eyes. I like Alec.

"Yep." I murmur, thinking of Isabelle again,

"So my parents, well, my adoptive mother is Mayrse and my adoptive dad is Robert."

I nod, "My mother is Jocelyn Fray and my Stepdad is Luke Fairchild, I also have a brother named Jonathon." I say.

"Jonathon is my birthname." Jace states. I try to ignore the fact that my crush and my brother have the same name and just wait for his question.

"My turn, Are you single?" I look down at the sheet "That not a question."

"But if you wanted to know so bad, yes, I am. How about you?" I add as an afterthought.

"Single." He looks out the window. I don't know how to answer that but inside butterflies are tingling the sides of my stomache. We're both single!

"Times up, you may leave." Ms. Price interupts. We leave the class room and I'm about to get my bike when I see its pouring rain.

I'll have to wait at school until it dries up a bit.

DARN IT. I stomp my foot and sit down in the shade.

Jace walks up to me, "You want a ride?"

As happy as I am, I have a flipping bike, make it go away, Jace, make it go away. I think silently.

Instead I point at my bike unhappily. "Don't worry, there's enough room for that" I practically jump up and get my bike.

"LETS GO-SAGO!" I say jumping up and down beside my bike.

I can tell he just wants to pick it up over his shoulder, because that would be much faster then me leading it beside him slowly, which as fast as I can go, but its pretty gay.

Pink with flowers, even I don't want to be seen with it, but my mum forced me.

He puts the bike in the back and when I open the passenger door I see a growling Isabelle. I suck in a breath, "Oh, sorry. I didn't know-"

Isabelle interupts me by slamming the door shut, nearly getting my fingers. I pulled them away in time and to my chest. I cradle them as I open the door and see Alec gazing at me.

"Hi Clary." He says, slightly smiling. I smile bck, happy for him to be nice. I take the seat in the middle as Jace says another boy named Jordan would be joining them.

"Hey." I say.

Wow. His eyes are really blue.

Suddenly the door opens and a gorgous boy with brown hair and hazel eyes gets in. I really need to stop checking out guys that I barely know.

Now I'm in a car with three hot guys an one bitchy girl. Plus one freak (me), this is quite a weird combination.

Well, actually, usually hot guys hang out with bitchy girls so its not weird. Throw me in and THAT'S when things get strange.

"Hey Jace, Alec," He nods in Isabelles direction, "Isabelle."

He looks at me, and his eyes scan my whole body. I feel the need to cover myself up even though what I'm wearing isn't inappropiate or anything.

Just a band t-shirt, black skinnny jeans and converse. He smirks, "Hey cutie."

Jace clears his throat and snaps, "That's Clary, and you have a girlfriend." I see him give Jordan a glare in the rearview mirror.

I smile slightly at Jordan, but I'm really happy Jace decided to butt in. Jordan winks. I just stare out Alec's window for the rest of the ride, and so does he.

Finally we pull up at the Lightwood's and thats when Jace realizes that I'm going home.

"Sorry, Clary, just habit. I'll drop you at home in a second, I'll put my bag away." He goes inside and I decide to go with him because its so freaking hot.

Ok, I lie, I'm really good at handling heat, I used that as an excuse because their nextdoor neighboor has Christmas Carols booming out of speakers for us to hear.

Wonderful.

No, actually I hate Christmas Carols. Silent night is ok, so is Last Christmas and Baby Its Cold Outside.

But that Jingle Bells and Rock 'n' Roll Christmas. God. Who ever decided to create that sh** should go jump off a cliff.

That was a bit far, I'm sorry. That was Evil Clary. Don't jump off a cliff please, just stop making music. Please.

Anyway, I follow him in and realize that they also forgot Jordan. So he's coming too, Jace has forbidden him from sitting next to me and he's sitting in the front seat.

After waiting inside the house for a few minutes which became ten after Mayrse served me a lemonade and we talked. I tried to ignore the glares I got from Isabelle as I talked to her mother.

Jace comes down the stairs, jingling the car keys.

Jingle.

Ugh.

Jac makes a face, "Mum, stop talking to Clary, we have stuff to do."

I snort, "Like taking me home."

He winks, "Maybe."

"You can take me anywhere Jace." Jordan walks into the room, fluttering his lashes. I laugh.

Jace turns on m, going red. "Clary, I forbid you from laughing at Jordan's jokes!"

I snicker, "Who are you, my dad?"

Jace flushes, "NO."

He storms out the door and me and Jordan follow, laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Jace rants become muffled as he screams from the inside of the car.

I wipe a tear from my eye, he's acting like a toddler.

As Jordan and I are getting into the car, when Alec comes running out at full speed wearing long socks and a jersey. He opens the car door and hops in next to me.

"Jace, can you drop me off at soccer?"

Jace snickers, "Soccer's for dorks."

I raise an eyebrow, "Don't you play soccer?"

He laughs, "I play football silly."

I roll my eyes, "Same thing."

All the boys gasp, well, Alec's was less dramatic. "NO THEY'RE NOT!" Jordan shouts at the same time as Jace screams, "HOW DARE YOU CLARISSA ADELE FAIRCHILD MORGENSTERN!"

I gasp, I knew he would use that against me someday. I have no choice but to give in.

"Fine." I say, then add "Sir."

The rest of the trip is alright, I was last to be dropped off though, so Alec had to climb over me to get out because we were squeezed between two cars and mine had slightly more space than the other.

After Jordan was gone I moved to the front, and for some reason after we'd stopped at myself I hugged Jace before I left. This is going to bite me in the bum. I know it.

**A/N Ok, sorry to those who I said this chapter would be something else. But I have a sick idea for the next few chapters that some might love and some might be angry.**

**Just after this happens remind me this is a Clace fanfiction, ok?**

**I keep on going all Calec even though Alec is gay in this too. But what'll happen is just to get some drama ok? This is NOT a Calec fanfiction. NO.**


	8. Being a gorilla and a man

**A/N Ok, the plan in the process of being prepared in this chapter, and maybe in Chapter 10 you will all get what you DESERVE!**

**BTW Sorry for the wait!**

The next few weeks pass by without much event, me and Jace have nearly finished our project and I've discovered that I actually have friends!

Jace, Alec, Jordan, and Alec's boyfriend Magnus, have all warmed up to me pretty quickly. Jordan and Jace especially, except now I think they're fighting.

I know all my friends are boys and I even tried to talk to Isabelle but she shut me out. Seriously, she shut her locker door in my face and walked off to Aline!

God.

What is up with her and slamming doors on me?

Anyway, I've met a boy named Simon. And he's been a really good friend! Sometimes when I don't feel like hanging around or kicking footballs with the other guys I'd talk to him. Simon doesn't like Jace even when I invited him to sit with us.

And... Aline's still been bullying me. Sadly, she thinks every week there would be one trip for hanging out with Jace. And another for my red hair. And another for being a freak who's trying to fit in with the popular's. She thinks its good when I'm with Simon because we're both nerds.

I'm thinking of dying my hair brown, just to be left alone. I told Simon and said I shouldn't change myself to satisfy them. But I am being me, and it doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

I'm in the grocery shop right now. Brown or Blonde? Eh, it doesn't matter, grabbed a honey coloured box and a few apples. Then turning back, I grabbed a rubber-duck bath toy.

This'll teach Jace not to mess with me ever again. I mean, I know I forgave him and everything, but I don't feel as I his sorry was really enough. So its PAYBACK TIME.

I pay for the five items and leave the store. I hail a cab and begin to instuct him where to go when I see a soaked and not-so-glittery-anymore Magnus, walking in the rain.

I sigh and tell the driver to hold on, I get out of the car and jog over to Magnus. "Hey, do you need a ride? I've got a taxi waiting." Magnus groans, looking tempted. "I haven't got any money with me."

I roll my eyes, "I'll pay. Where are you headed?"

I he looks up, his cat-like eyes shimmering in the rain. "THANK YOU CLARE! I am going to 46 Burk St, its to the right at the crossing just over there, then left, then right, then you get to an apartment and we go up-"

"Ok. Got it Maggie." I say stifling a laugh at the nickname.

He narrows his eyes, "Thanks." He hisses. "Cary."

I gasp, "Oh no you did-'nt"

"Oh yes I di-id!" Magnus snaps his fingers in a Z formation.

"Oh no you did-'nt"

"Oh yes I di-id!"

"Oh no you did-'nt"

"Oh yes I di-id!"

"Oh no you did-'nt"

"Oh yes I d-"

"Ok shut up or else I will throw you out the cab window." I say.

Magnus laughs, then sees I'm not laughing, then shuts up.

I drop him off and head home, fiddling with the buckle on my belt the whole way. As soon as I arrive I say hello to my mother and head straight up to my room. I grab my sketchbook and pencils, then run back down the steps, bumping into Jonathon on my way.

I squeal a sorry and rush past him, I run outside and to the park near my house. I take a seat on the dry summers grass near a tree. The truth is, on my way to my house I saw a pair of colourful birds thatI wanted to draw.

Luckily, they are still here, posed for drawing. I start at their fluffy heads and move down their feathered bodies.

Around the time when I'm touching up their wings, a soccer ball is kicked and then rolls a little bit past me. I hear distant 'Whoops' from a while away, I'm about to turn and see who kicked it when a football flies past me, rebounds off the tree, and as I'm watching it, hits me on the forehead.

I swear and drop my pencil. I hear another loud whoop. A whoop that belongs to a certain Jace. My head snaps up from the sound of his voice. I get up and storm over to the ball, I didn't know I had this in me, but I kicked the ball over a house and streets away.

I hear a yell and a curse, and I see Jace run over with a giant frown on his face. I zip up my jacket and pull up my hoodie.

JAce gets closer and shouts, "Dude, what is wrong with you? That was my ball!" Well, I meant to disguise myself, but I didn't know I would look like a 'dude' with my hoodie up. I glance self-consiously at my chest.

I put on my best mans voice and say, "Yeah, um, dude. You hit me in the face."

I feel like slapping myself, he'll know its a girl. No man would admit he was hurt.

Jace sighs, "Ok. Sorry man, but that was my _ball_. Why did you kick it miles away?"

"Because I'm not a MAN STUPID!" I get up and run off.

Once I'm on the other side of the park I realize I left my sketchbook there. I take off my jacket and discard it behind a bush.

Ok. Heres the plan. I will go over and say I accidently left my book there from hours ago and my friend thats a girl came to take it and give it to me. But that shitface kicked her with a football and she came back to me, fuming. Now I have to get it myself.

I am a genius.

I walk over calmly, and see Jace bent over my sketch book. "Jace, get away from my book. Err, Jessica told me what you did."

My acting really sucks.

"Clary, I'm really sorry about hitting you and mistaking you for a guy."

"You thought that was me? That was Jessica!" I say.

He looks at me in the eye and raises an eyebrow.

"Jace you called me a dude." I whine. And he opens his arms and I fall into them.

"WAAAAAHAHAAAAHAAAAAAAA" I wail. I become quiet. "Was it really that obvious?"

Jace stops patting my back and gives me a horrifyed look.

"I thought I could hide it for a little while longer."

Jace slowly backs away, "What are you talking about Clary?"

"I'm a guy." I say as seriously as I can manage.

Jaces eyes widen, "That's why..."

I scream. "I'M JOKING YOU ASS! YOU REALLY THOUGHT I WAS A MAN?! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I rip a tree out of the ground and haul it at him.

He ducks, and starts to run. I roar and beat my chest, galloping after him.

I knock him over and bite into his leg, tearing it off before stomping on his precious face.

Ok. Maybe it didn't go down exactly like that. Although I wish I had that power in me.

Rewind.

"I'm a guy." I say as seriously as I can manage.

Jaces eyes widen, "That's why..."

I start to smack his chest, "Joking, Joking. Sorry Clary."

He grabs my face and lifts it to look at him, "I'm sorry Clary."

I tear out of his grip and stumble back. "Fine, you little dickwad."

Jace bursts into laughter, and after a bit, I laugh too.

I link my arm in his, "Let's go get your ball." then I add as an afterthought "Football. Let's go get your football."

Jace chuckles, and we take off into the sunset, ignoring Jace's jock-friend's calls.

a/n Seriously, I feel really bad now. Sorry guys, here it is though. I actually have been writing this other story. And lately I haven't been able to use my laptop. (The holidays got in the way)

Who else has gotten 12 different round fruits and lots of meat for new years? (Asian Tradition.)

ENJOY YOUR NEW YEARS EVE!

Oh, and late Merry Xmas!


	9. Authors Note: HIATUS (Sorry guys!)

Hello, my lovely reviewers, readers, and followers.

I'm so sorry to say that all three of Clace or Jaced's (my) stories have all been put on hiatus, or are paused, or won't be continued, just call it what you will.

I AM SO SO SO SORRY. But I'm into writing original stories now. If you want to read a new story of mine go onto wattpad and search AngelGurl5 and you will find me and so far I have two stories but more to come.

Once again, really sorry but I'm sure you will move on in like, two minutes or less. I want to reccommend a fanfiction on here, called: Battle of the Bands.

Its by simplymoshingintomordor and I hope you enjoy that.

On wattpad look at any story from demonicblackcat and I'm sure you will find them entertaining. (Like I did)

So yeah, bye and hopefully I will continue my stories later on.

Bye and I hope I will post again when I'm in the mood in a month or so.

Buh Bai!


	10. I'm back, with a kiss

"So Clary, do you wanna come over tonight? We're having a feast and Isabelle's inviting her friends, so I thought would get you, Alec and Jordan to come." Jace asks.

I shudder. "I think I'll pass."

Jace looks clearly hurt, "Why Clary? Why?"

I glance at him and laugh at his offended face, "Sorry, but I don't want to deal with Aline and her posse. No. Thank. You."

"They're not going to be there. I mean, Izzy invited them but Mayrse didn't let em' " Jace chuckles.

"How do you know she won't let me come?" I inquire, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Are you kidding? She loves you."

I beam, "Really?"

Jace nods.

"Really really?"

Jace rubs his temples, "Don't do this to me Cla-"

"Like REALLY REALLY REALLY?! ARE YOU SURE REALLY?" I jump in circles around him. Watching as each time I make a 'REALLY' comment his face screws up.

He finally grabs my shoulders, pulling me close, "Yes, Clary. Really." He says, I feel his breath on my face. In fact it doesn't smell too bad. Ok. It smells delicious, like apples!

I realize the reason I can smell his breath is because we're inches apart. I clamp my mouth shut, reach into my pocket and shove a mint into my mouth.

Hopefully, he didn't see.

Jace chuckle and leans in closer, our noses touching. I squirm and out of fear/worry I thrust more mints into my mouth to fill it. I see Jace's eyes twinkle in amusement.

He moves in so his lips are slightly hovering over my cheek, and I try to shout out oblivions to him but it comes out as 'Hevuargubahsopuinfowent fool!'

Jace smiles against my cheek and slowly, he pushes forward and presses his lips against mine.

A/N Hey I'm back because all of a sudden I got these reviews so I just made a quick one... I ended it there because the next chapter will describe the kiss and all that...

I hope you enjoyed that and I will try to make new chapters frequently.

Bye now!


End file.
